


When the Levee Breaks

by firefly124



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-23 23:00:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14942997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firefly124/pseuds/firefly124
Summary: The werewolf hunt in Louisiana turns out to be the last straw.





	When the Levee Breaks

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the SPN Rare Ships Creation Challenge, round 19. Prompt is the Led Zeppelin song "When the Levee Breaks."

The werewolf hunt in Louisiana turns out to be the last straw. For a second, she’d thought Sam had been bitten right as she shot the beast. It had torn his jacket, but hadn’t reached his skin, which was the best news she’s seen all day.

When they get back to the motel, he’s clearly planning to be a gentleman again, and she’s about had it. Eileen grabs him by his torn jacket and drags him into her room, ripping it off him once the door is secured.

He gets with the program quickly, devouring her mouth as they tear at each other’s clothes and tumble onto the rough spread that covers the motel bed. Eileen slows down just long enough to run her fingers over the unmarked skin on his shoulder. Skin that could have been marred by the werewolf’s fangs. Skin that’s smooth under her fingertips, as it should be.

Sam takes advantage of her distraction and rolls them so she’s on her back. Not usually her favorite position, but then he starts to kiss his way down her body, slowly and deliberately, and she decides this is just fine.

When he reaches her core, she buries one hand in his hair and her throat vibrates with an involuntary groan. She fists the sheet with her other hand as he traces her folds with his tongue and teases at her clit. His hair brushes her thighs like feathers in contrast to the sandpaper stubble on his cheeks.

It’s amazing, but not enough. She tugs at his hair until he looks up at her, then he crawls back up along her. He kisses her so that she can taste the tang of herself on his tongue. She lets go of the sheets and grips his shoulder, pushing at him until he rolls onto his back. 

He reaches over the side of the bed for a moment, but then he’s back, condom in hand. He starts to open it, but she takes it away and rolls it over him herself, never letting her eyes leave his as she strokes him. His mouth moves but doesn’t form words.

That’s usually a good sign.

She straddles him and eases him into her, slowly sheathing him. His hands glide over her breasts as she takes him in, and finally she closes her eyes, relishing the feeling of him touching her inside and out. He surges upwards and she pulls him into another kiss as she rolls her hips.

Her grip on his shoulder never falters as she rides him. Not when he bends to mouth at her breasts. Not when he slides a hand between them. When he pushes her over the edge, she feels her nails dig into his skin as pleasure explodes through her. She feels him follow, rough shudders and course vibrations running through him as he buries his head in the crook of her neck.

As they both come down, she realizes her fingers feel sticky. They’re dotted with crimson from the crescents her nails dug into his shoulder, and she opens her mouth to apologize.

He lays a finger over her lips and shakes his head, then kisses her again. This kiss is different. Long, slow, and swelling with something that feels as close to bursting as she had felt when she’d dragged him in here. 

It’s a bit awkward to climb off of him and pull down the sheets. And it seems like it should break the spell when they each take a turn in the bathroom before settling in to sleep. She wonders as she brushes her teeth if he’s getting dressed now. If he’s planning to go back to his own room. If, now that they’ve gotten this out of their systems, it’s done.

She comes out of the bathroom to find him under the covers, propped on an elbow. He watches as she walks over to join him, curls around her once she’s next to him. She looks up at him, warmth flooding her chest at the soft smile he gives her. He reaches above them to turn off the wall lamp, and the room fills with shadows.

She traces her fingers over the marks she’s left on him, closes her eyes, and slips into sleep.


End file.
